i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Kanata Minato/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1=I got a mystery package full of clothes for plush toys! I'll dress up Rabirabi with them ♪ |3Jan2= *gnom gnom* Mochi ♪ I love it sprinkled with Kinako!Roasted soybean flour |3Jan3= My fortune slip said "great luck"! How was yours? |3Feb1= I'm matching with coats and scarves with RabiRabi! |3Feb2= RabiRabi's in the snow! Akira-kun, bring a shovel~! |3Mar1= Flowers were blooming on Momo-chan's flower bed. Flowers are so beautiful! |3Mar2= Is Rabirabi the Odairi-sama? Or the Ohina-sama? |3Mar3= The Ohina-sama has so many stairs that make it gorgeous~ It's amazing. |3Mar4= Producer-san, is this chocolate.... Honmei? |3Mar5= This is my return gift for Valentine's! It's a Honmei return gift! Ehehe ♪ |3Apr1= Easter arrived! I'll wear rabbit ears and take part to the festivities! |3Apr2= Seiya is about to jump into the sea. It's still cold so I have to stop him! |3Apr3= Save us! The world will be ruled by the Demon Akkiira! |3May1= I'm playing with the Ikids! I'm like their older brother after all, ehehe! |3May2= Rainy season is near so I should start keeping a folding umbrella with me! |3May3= Rabirabi says that he wants to fly in the sky like a Koinobori! |3Jun1= I would love to hold a leaves umbrella! It makes you feel like a fairy! |3Jun2= Becoming Producer-san's husband... N- No! It's nothing! |3Jul1 = I'll show you that I can be a sexy adult that suits the sea! |3Jul2 = Wawah, I have to escape so that RabiRabi won't get wet! |3Jul3= May I stay with Producer-san next year as well... Ehehe ♪ |3Aug1 = When it's hot like this you have to eat meat! Let's keep up our stamina together ♪ |3Aug2 = I like shaved ice with melon flavor! But it turns my tongue green. |3Sep1=Will Rabirabi go back to the moon…. I don't want that… |3Sep2=Akira-kun prepared tsukimi dangos for us! I'll eat tons of them! |3Oct1= I saw Ban-chan carrying around a pumpkin! |3Oct2= Where do I want to go for the school trip? Wait, this school has school trips?! |3Oct3= If you don't give me treats Rabirabi's ghost will play a trick on you~! |3Nov1= Eva-kun's "The Madness of Dolls" was amazing! It was a magic technique! |3Nov2= Geez Sacchan! It's dangerous if you make pitfalls! |3Dec1= Uuu~ It's so cold. It makes me want to drink sweet red bean soup from the vending machines. |3Dec2= I wonder if Seiya will be happy with rabbit merch? I'm worried~ |3Dec3= Santa-san is almost here! Seiya, Akira-kun, we have to hurry and go to sleep! |3Dec4= You helped me tons this year! I'll be counting on you for next year as well ♪ |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Kanata Minato Category:Lines